This invention relates to new and useful improvements in apparatus for detecting metal objects carried on the person, particularly ferromagnetic objects, such as guns, knives and other weapons that could be put to harmful use.
A general object of the present invention is to provide apparatus of a nature which, in comparison with conventional apparatus, is relatively simple in structure, effective for the purposes intended, relatively inexpensive to produce and simple to operate.
A further object is to provide for the foregoing purposes an apparatus which utilizes a rotatable magnet that is actionable by passing ferromagnetic materials and includes informative means that is responsive to actuation of the magnet.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for the foregoing purposes which utilizes a floating magnet for sensing the passing of ferromagnetic material through its magnetic field, and which includes a light beam reflector that is responsive to the sensing action of the magnet to indicate such action on a readout device to an observer.
Conventional apparatus employed to detect the presence of harmful metal objects carried by a person, such as those used at airports, schools, courthouses and other public buildings, are complex in structure and costly. Further, they do not discriminate between ferromagnetic and non-ferromagnetic materials. Accordingly, their response is affected by non-ferromagnetic objects, such as keys and coins. These must be removed from the person prior to his being subjected to the conventional metal detecting apparatus.